


Just a child

by Beautiful_scars_on_critical_veins



Series: female Mairon AU [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 'CAUSE I SUCK AT THIS., AU, EVERY ONE IS REALLY OOC., F/M, I Don't Even Know, Manwë wanted to go to Melkor's wedding, Melkor & Mairon have a kid, alternative universe, fem!mairon - Freeform, female Mairon, probably a really shitty work., so he's pissed now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_scars_on_critical_veins/pseuds/Beautiful_scars_on_critical_veins
Summary: Mairon was created a Maia-woman. That changes everything.MAJOR AU BARELY ANY CANON.
Relationships: Elbereth Gilthoniel | Varda Elentári/Manwë Súlimo, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: female Mairon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689673
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Just a child

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I though up a couple days ago - and also because I was disappointing by the lack of fem!Mairon fics out there.  
> WARNING- is folows no canon. SERIOUSLY. VERY AU.

Mairon was a Maiar-woman. When she was at the forges, she did not actively try to hide it. There were some who believed that she shouldn’t work at the forges - it was no place for a woman - but her pure talent overruled their complaints.

No one except Aulë and a few of his greatest smiths could craft as well as she. But despite her talents, she wasn’t very liked in the smithies. 

Maybe it was her great skill that made others jealous, or her constant somber attitude that drove her peers away, but she could often be found deep in the forges working by herself.

So when Melkor corrupted her, she was easy to go. She would later, in moments of clarity, wonder why she left the hot forges of Aulë for a life on the wrong side of the war, leaving behind her family and the few friends she had made. And then, that little bit of uncorrupted consciousness would once again disappear underneath her corrupted soul.

**  
  
**

When she became Malkor’s lieutenant, she knew that being a woman at a battlefield wouldn’t be a good idea. If captured by the enemy, well… you can imagine. And she couldn’t keep her name - Mairon was clearly a woman’s name, which would defeat the point of dressing and looking like a man.

So it came to pass that Sauron, once a honorable Maiar now corrupted, rose up from the shadows to become Morgorth’s most trusted lieutenant.

But not everything is as it looks. For beneath the name of Sauron, and the man-like armor and voice, remained the Maiar-woman named Mairon - once a proud worker in Aulë’s smithies and creator of fine jewelry and other works of metal.

And she fell in love.

With whom you might already know.

Melkor.

Their marriage was a simple, quiet thing. Nobody knew, save them, and it was a closely kept secret. If any of their enemies were to find out that they were a couple, Mairon would be hunted more than she already was - and if any who knew their secret were to capture her, it would be disastrous.

And if she came with a child (but somehow managed to hide it from all but Melkor - whom she wouldn't), and were to be captured by the Valar while Melkor was on a raid, and to have the child decide (at a very inconvenient place - in the Valar’s holding cells) that it was the time to greet Eä, and make her presence known - well, that would be very inconvenient in regards to Melkor and Mairon’s mission.

And if that happened to Mairon, well, it sounds about right that Melkor would take his time returning home (after a successful raid), only to find his dead guards and a missing Mairon/Sauron, his wife/lieutenant. He might then proceed to panic (and remember those late night talks about what would happen if someone found out about the three of them (including the baby) and what sacrifices they might have to make if that happened). He could possibly, being the love sick mostly evil Vala he is, dump his army and run around Eä frantically searching for his family. And upon learning of Mairon’s whereabouts, run to Manwë and offer to make a trade - him for her, five minutes of privacy to say goodbye, and the clearance of all of her charges. That he would take on. And Mairon would be free. If this happened? Well, that would take a while to clean up from.

But that didn’t happen.

**  
  
**

Because Mairon was banished to Middle-Earth to reside with the Elves that had not yet sailed and mortals and the number of other creatures that resided there.

And she was given a task - to make a forge where she would teach all the art of the smithy.

Melkor would remain with the Valar to serve out his (extended) sentence, and their child would be raised by the Valar - for fear of the child following in the evil couples footsteps (and also because Manwë was ~~a little~~ TOTALLY miffed about how HE WASN’T INVITED TO THE WEDDING! COME ON! Yeah, they're at war, but they're also BROTHERS! Yo u  j u s t  d o n’t  do  that! To your bro! * **Manwë has hijacked this conversation*** (he’s just annoyed. - Varda)).

* * *

****  
  


There’s a child. Not an elf. No one knows what her kind is called - or what her kind  **is** . Some say she’s the daughter of an evil force, others say a Maiar gone rouge, and few know that it is both. 

She was raised by her Uncle and Aunt, Manwë and Varda, and was taught by many of the other Vala, but was never told of her true heritage. Many other children tease her about it, and one day she is fleeing from a taunting group of children when she stumbles upon a room she’s never seen before in which a person who claims to be a Vala is locked.

And so the story of Mellon, the daughter of evil that was raised to be a friend to all, begins.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think I should continue this, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark. thank you.


End file.
